


Could You Repeat That?

by GuileandGall



Series: Violaceous Fury [26]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 16:36:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2658893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuileandGall/pseuds/GuileandGall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fluffy little drabble about those three rare lovely words. Written to fill a sentence prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Could You Repeat That?

**Could You Repeat That?**

"Could you repeat that?" Furia asked as she jumped on the corner of the bed.

"You heard me," Troy replied, his smile widening as she crept across the expanse of blue cotton with a feline grace that made his pulse race. "What the hell is it about a woman wearing a man's shirt?"

"I could take it off if you prefer." She stopped out of arm's reach and stared at him.

He didn't fight the smirk that curled his lips. It was times like this when it felt like it was just the two of them, when it felt like none of the rest of it mattered. "C'mere," Troy said with a little crook of his finger.

"You going to repeat what you said?"

"You'll just have to come over here and find out, won't you?"

He could tell by the way her smile shifted slightly to the right that she was thinking about it. He also knew that since dawn was still hours off and neither of their phones were ringing off the hook, Furia might just play along.

"Or I could just make you come to me."

Troy shook his head slowly as she raked her fingertips up her thighs, the hem of his shirt sliding up not quite high enough. The look in her eye bore her challenge as boldly as her voice. Furia drew her fingertips over her lips then down her throat.

 _Damn that button,_ he thought as her finger caught there. She had a knack for these types of standoffs.

"Meet me halfway?"

The smirk on her face curled into a smile. She leaned forward and he shifted toward her. He kissed her gently. "I love you," he whispered against her lips. Troy felt her smile against his mouth as he pulled her body against his.

 


End file.
